


Given

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gave that promise to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given

**Author's Note:**

> I was updating my fic list and getting ready to pimp out my stories (god help us all, it's been since March :P)  and I found a story or two that somehow didn't make it here.  This drabble was one of them.  Enjoy!

 

  
Dean doesn’t know how to love without giving all of himself.   All he knows of love is intermingled with sadness and pain, and he doesn’t know how to love otherwise.  Mary’s death and John’s intensity taught Dean that.  With her death, Dean focuses on loving Sam, giving his brother everything he is.  He does until the very end, giving Sam his belief long after he’d given his heart. 

When Lisa opens the door he already knows he can’t love her.  His heart is already bound in the pit.  He’ll do what he can though.  He gave that promise to Sam. 

 

 

 


End file.
